novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Lumberer
The lumberer is a species of herbivorous mammal that was originally native to Asia, but has since been introduced to most of the Old World (Eurasia, Africa, Australia, and New Zealand) and New World (North America and South America), except Antarctica and the Arctic. Despite their resemblance to hippopotamuses or hornless rhinoceroses, they are only distantly related, and aren't even members of the hoofed mammals, this is because it is a result of convergent evolution. These herbivores, depending on a subspecies, range from the size of a cow to the size of a very large subadult African forest elephant. These herbivores can feed on almost every kind of plant matter on Earth with no known side effects, making it the most adaptable herbivorous large mammal alive today. They also have a fast reproductive system so they can breed really fast, around 2-4 weeks after mating, and very frequently. Just like gorillas, lumberers make their own nests out of vegetation, but not as shelters, unlike gorillas, but as nurseries for their offspring, where the mothers feed their young milk and plant matter, but unlike just about any mammal, even unrelated mothers care for young of other lumberers, also giving them milk and desired plant food. Lumberers make mass nesting grounds that can be almost as big as the largest nesting grounds made by sauropods, and lumberers and their future offspring can use these nesting grounds for centuries or even thousands of years, passing knowledge of their nesting grounds onto future generations. There are, however, always predators of young animals, when the mother lumberer leaves on nest, that nest can be attacked by predators like canines (wild gray wolves, feral dogs, foxes, coyotes, etc), cats (feral cats, servals, leopards, etc), bears (black bears, brown/grizzly bears, etc), omnivorous/carnivorous dylanusids, etc, but these nests aren't always abandoned for long and, most often, the mothers come back to the nests to make sure the offspring are unharmed or not seriously injured. They are named because of the way they move, they shuffle their legs, causing their bodies move side by side like a reptile every time they walk or run, this is because of their leg and rib designs which prevents them from moving more like other large mammal herbivores. They are a very common food item for lots of predators throughout where lumberers are native to or introduced to, although for predators not as large as Andrewsarchus, such as tigers, lions, jaguars, leopards, polar bears, brown/grizzly bears, werewolves, yetis, wolves, omnivorous and carnivorous dylanusids, etc, they can't kill the large lumberer species such as the African forest elephant-sized lumberers due to the lumberer's size, but these predators can still take chunks of flesh, snacking on them without killing lumberers, thanks to the lumberer's blood-clotting abilities in wounds preventing blood loss and shock, an advantage that lumberers have that most other mammals don't have. Lumberer *Conservation Status: Least Concern *Domain: Eukarya *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Subphylum: Vertebrata *Class: Mammalia *Clade: Scrotifera *Order: Ragudactylia *Family: Ragudactylidae *Genus: Regudactylus *Species: Maragius *Scientific Name: Regudactylus Maragius Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species